1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holding apparatus that holds a substrate, an exposure apparatus that exposes a substrate, an exposure method, and a device manufacturing method.
2. Description of Related Art
A semiconductor device manufacturing apparatus is provided with a holding apparatus that holds a substrate on which a device is being manufactured. For example, EUV apparatuses and CVD apparatuses are provided with a holding apparatus that holds a substrate using static electricity such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,708,856.
In a manufacturing apparatus, an operation to transport a substrate onto a holding apparatus, an operation to hold the transported substrate on the holding apparatus, and an operation to transport the substrate away from the holding apparatus are executed. In order to manufacture a superior device with excellent productivity, it is desirable for the holding apparatus to be able to execute the above described operations rapidly and efficiently. In a holding apparatus that uses static electricity, if, for example, there are delays in an operation to transport a substrate away which are caused by static electricity, there is a possibility that there will be a deterioration in device productivity. Moreover, when a substrate is being transported onto the holding apparatus, if the substrate shifts from a desired position, or when the substrate is being transported away from the holding apparatus, if a load is applied to the substrate, there is a possibility that the performance of the device being manufactured will deteriorate.
A purpose of some aspects illustrating the present invention is to provide a holding apparatus that is capable of rapidly executing at least one of an operation to transport in a substrate, an operation to hold a substrate, and an operation to transport a substrate away, and that is capable of contributing to an improvement in device productivity. Another purpose is to provide an exposure apparatus and an exposure method that are capable of contributing to an improvement in productivity using this holding apparatus. Further another purpose is to provide a device manufacturing method that uses this exposure apparatus and exposure method.